The technology disclosed provides systems and methods for processing and displaying database objects that build a composite coverage structure capable of representing a complex program of multiple insurance policies or other risk transfer instruments during planning and placement. Reporting from the database of progress against the composite coverage structure and updating objects using a visual interface are described.